Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of an image forming apparatus having a belt wound around a plurality of rollers.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known that includes a belt wound around a plurality of rollers, and restriction portions disposed outside the rollers in a rotational axis direction of the rollers. The restriction portions are configured to contact end surfaces of the belt in the rotational axis direction and restrict movement of the belt in the rotational axis direction.
The known image forming apparatus further includes a mechanism configured to move the belt along the rotational axis direction by appropriately changing an inclination of at least one of the rollers relative to the rotational axis direction so as to equalize respective periods of time during which the both end surfaces of the belt in the rotational axis direction are in contact with the corresponding restriction portions, respectively. Thereby, since the end surfaces of the belt in the rotational axis direction contact the corresponding restriction portions, it is possible to prevent the end surfaces of the belt from being damaged.